Kantai Collection: The Land Warfare Boys
by Karl the Artillery Piece
Summary: Ever wonder what goes on on land int the Kantai Collection Universe? Follow Jager the Panzer IV as he goes on what he thought was an ordinary patrol that turned into a nightmare and the meet the people he befriends and the relationships he makes. Jager x Hibiki
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He continued to run. His squad was already wiped out. Blood, oil, and mud stained his uniform. His 57mm gun was low on ammo. Around him, he could hear many explosions. Shouts from officers trying to get what remains of their men out of the muddy trenches, screams from soldiers being blown to bits, and the clicking and clanking of tank treads. A shell landed near him. He was flung to the right, but he got up again. And he ran. He didn't care that this was a strategic position. He didn't care about his pride. He didn't care that he was a tank. He didn't care that Hitler ordered them not to move back a centimeter. He just HAD to get away from that… thing. That new Russian model was tearing up the Tigers with one shot. He heard another shot. It hit him square in the back. He was flung to the ground. He tried to get up, but a huge foot stomped down on the Panzer III's arm. He could feel the bones in his arm snapping. He let out a scream. The mysterious assailant laughed. Was he enjoying the killing? He grabbed the Panzer III by the neck and threw him at a nearby bunker. The Panzer III tasted blood in his mouth. His vision began to blur, but he could recognize the silhouette of the tank heading towards him. It's an IS-3. He could never beat an IS-3. No wonder his 57mm shells kept bouncing, even when using APCR. The IS-3 transformed into his humanoid form. Bits of armor were placed here and there on his Russian Uniform. He wore an officer's field cap. On his right arm was the IS-3's main armament, the BL-9 122mm gun. The Panzer III smiled.

"Tell me," said the IS-3. "Did you ever think you stood a chance against me?"

"No," replied the Panzer III, "but it was worth a try, right?"

"Better luck next time," said the IS-3. Then he smiled. "Oh wait, there is no next time." He laughed.

And the BL-9 went off with a bang.

Jager lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He still found it hard to believe. One moment he was in a plane crashing into a skyscraper. The next moment he was lying in a field with armor on. Better yet, he could transform into a tank, the Panzer IV D. Not exactly his favorite tank, but he liked it all the same. Next to him his roommate Fritz was reading a book. Fritz is a Panzer I C and he got here after getting ran over by a car. Everyone here is the same, except the navy. All the ships in this world are the souls of actual ships. On the wall, there was a picture of Adolf Hitler. It had a knife stabbed through it and had multiple bullet holes. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Jager. The door opened and Hans, a Panzer 38t walked in.

"Hey Jager," said Hans. "The Colonel and the others are playing cards. Want to join them?"

"What are they playing?" asked Jager.

"Blackjack," replied Hans. Jager smiled.

"Sure, I'll join. How about you, Fritz?" asked Jager.

"Hell, why not?" replied Fritz. And the three walked out of their room to the mess hall, where the officers were playing Blackjack. As they walked, Jager looked up as a Bf-109 flew by. He smiled.

"Well, It looks like it'll be another normal day."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"BLACKJACK!" yelled Jager as he slammed his cards onto the table. The Jack of Spades and the Ace of Spades sat on the table. All the officers gaped at the cards.

"Bloody hell," said Klaus, a Panzer V Panther. "I thought I was good at cards."

"Well," said Fritz, "You lost your bet, Peter."

"Shut up Fritz," said Peter, a Stug. III G. "Your hand is no better," he continued. In case you're wondering, Fritz's hand consisted of two Kings and a two.

"Well… I was close right?" said Fritz. "It doesn't matter. Pay up Yo."

Suddenly, there was a sound of tank treads. A Jagdpanzer 38t Hetzer rolled up to the table and transformed.

"Hey guys!" said Schmitt the Hetzer. "I got some bad news!"

"What?" asked Field Marshal Rommel (yes, THE Field Marshal Rommel) as he sat down.

"A portion of our Eastern Line fell!" said Schmitt, now obviously out of breath. "Ninety Four percent of our forces there were annihilated!"

"WHAT!?" yelled the Field Marshal. Actually, everyone yelled at the same time. This was followed by the clanking of treads as a Panzer II J rolled over to us. He was covered in bullet and shell holes. His engine was smoking. When he transformed, there was blood, oil, and mud all over his uniform.

"Private… Ludwig… reporting… for…" the Panzer II managed. He began to collapse but was caught in time by Schmitt.

"Medic… MEDIC! SOMEONE GET A MEDIC!" yelled an officer.

"I'll get one!" said Fritz and he dashed out of the tent.

"There's… a… new… model…" the Panzer II gasped. "It's… coming… Stay… away… Run…" the Panzer II then coughed out blood.

Jager stood there in shock. He had never seen a German tank in such bad shape, let alone one that said to run.

"Son of a-," began Rommel. But he stopped himself as a medic came and carried the brutally injured Panzer II to the medic tent. "I want Intel on what the hell is going on over there, and I need it now." He looked around at all of us. "I'll accept any volunteers. But for now, gentlemen, you are dismissed." Everyone then began to leave the tent. As Jager and his roommates walked over to their room in the barracks, Fritz broke the silence.

"Any of you guys going?" asked Fritz.

"I'm not," said Hans. "I heard that the new Russian model can tear up TIGERS with one shot."

"Neither am I," said Fitz. "My 7.92mm machine gun would be useless."

Jager paused at the door. If he stayed here at camp, there would be nothing to do. He was sent to this world to do SOMETHING, right? But if he went, he would be torn to bits. Up against T-34s he would stand a chance. The Russians' armor could bounce his 75mm AP shells, but he could use HE to do some damage. Judging by what he heard about the new model, it was safe to assume that the new model was a heavy tank. He could use his maneuverability to his advantage. Heck, in mock fights, he even knocked out a Tiger with only HE ammo. He could do this.

"I'll go."

Both Fritz and Hans turned towards him in shock.

"WHAT!?" yelled Hans.

"Look, Yo!" yelled Fritz. "I don't want you to go out there and die on me! That new model! You heard what it can do! You don't stand a chance!"

"… you're right, Fritz," said Jager. "But someone has to do it, right? I mean, if no one does it, then we'll never know what that new model's weaknesses are." He stared into Fritz's eyes. "Let me do this."

Fritz paused for a moment, sighed, and said, "All right. But I'm coming too. Deal?"

Jager smiled. "Deal."

"All right, I'm coming too…" began Hans, but the other two stopped him.

"No you're not," said Jager. "You have to stay behind and guard the camp just in case."

"And besides," continued Fritz. "All I'm doing is spotting for the artillery, make sure Jager here makes it back."

Jager smiled. "I'm counting on you, Fritz."

The reconnaissance team packed their bags. Other than Jager and Fritz, the team consisted of two Panzer IIIs, a Jagdpanzer IV, a Panzer II Luchs, and a Strumpanzer II. The team set out at 0700 the next morning to the cheers of the rest of the army at camp. As Fritz walked out of the gate, a Panzer B1-bis rolled up to him and transformed. The result was a girl. She was slightly shorter than Fritz, with brown hair and warm blue eyes. She was wearing a normal uniform but wore a field cap instead of a helmet. Fritz blushed.

"Hi Fritz," said the B1. She blushed. "I… um… came to see you off."

"Um… Thanks Marie," said Fritz. He smiled. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Yeah," said Marie. "Be safe."

Jager was watching this conversation from a distance. He smiled. It seemed that Fritz had a reason to live. Yet, the only thing driving Jager was the need to do something big in this world. He didn't know what, but he wasn't planning to die until he did so.

"All right fellas!" said the lead Panzer III. "Let's do this! Panzer Vor!"

Jager and Fritz looked at each other, nodded, and joined the others.

"Panzer Vor!"

* * *

Author's notes: Well, that's out of the way. I think you can already see a relationship going on here.

Anyway, here are some character profiles.

Jager: A Panzer IV D armed with the short L/24 75mm gun. He arrived in this world after the plane his family was on crashed into the world trade center on September 11th, 2001. The rest of his family didn't make it. He is also a big World War II fanatic. His favorite tank is the M61A5 Type 61.

Fritz: A Panzer I C armed with a 7.92mm machine gun. He arrived in this world after being ran over by a car. Though he is a World War II fanatic, he likes Sci-Fi as well. His favorite tank is the Jagdpanther (because of Jagdpanther-chan ^0^)

Hans: A Panzer 38(t) armed with a Skoda A7 37mm gun. He arrived in this world after he lost his fight with cancer. He is not a World War II fanatic, but he does enjoy playing World of Tanks and War Thunder. His favorite tank is the Centurion Mk. 7/1.

Peter: A Stug. III G armed with a L/48 75mm gun. He arrived in this world after saving his little sister from being shot at a bank robbery. He is a big anime otaku. His favorite tank is the Type 74 MBT.

Marie: A Panzer B1-bis 740(f) (captured Char B1-bis tank used by Germans) that is armed with a 47mm gun and a 75mm gun. She arrived in this world after being raped and killed by a mass murderer. She seems to have a crush on Fritz. Her favorite tank is the Type 64 light tank.

And that concludes this chapter. Thank you for reading guys. Please review and comment. Good bye and PANZER VOR!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The seven German tanks rolled out into the eastern countryside. In his Panzer IV D form, Jager remained silent as he listened to the radio chatter.

"Hey Fritz," said the Strumpanzer II, "make sure you spot targets for me, ok?"

"Sure thing," replied Fritz.

"Do the same for me, will you?" asked the Jagdpanzer IV.

"Will do," replied Fritz. "But please don't shoot me in the back this time."

"Ha ha ha, sorry about that," said the Jagdpanzer IV. "Won't happen again."

As Jager listened, he soon noticed something. Something wasn't right. It was quiet. TOO quiet.

"Hey guys," said Jager. "Can you stop for a moment?"

"Why?" asked one of the Panzer IIIs.

"Is something wrong?" asked the other Panzer III.

"Fritz, can you take a peek over that ridge for a sec?" asked Jager.

"Sure thing," replied Fritz. He rolled up to near the top of the ridge, got out his binoculars and camo net, and looked around.

"I spy with my little eye…" began Fritz. Then he stopped.

"What did you see?" asked the Strumpanzer II, who had gone into sniper view.

"Son of a-," said Fritz. "It's an S-51!" Not long after he said it, the S-51 opened fire and a High Explosive shell landed right on top of the Strumpanzer II.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" yelled the Strumpanzer before his ammunition load exploded and leaving a burning wreck of metal in a crater.

"Scatter!" yelled both Panzer IIIs. All remaining German tanks did so.

"Fritz!" said Jager. "Can you kill that S-51!?"

Fritz smiled. "What do you think!?" he said. "I'm not in the Anti-Artillery Brigade for nothing!" With that, Fritz drove off in the direction of the S-51 (and dodging a shell for the fun of it.)

By this time, both Panzer IIIs had made it into the cover of a nearby forest. They transformed back into humanoid form and sighed.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing…" wondered one of the Panzer IIIs.

"I don't know," replied the other. "But they should be fine."

"But where is the new model?" asked the first. "It's got to be here somewhere…"

Then their sixth sense went off.

"Son of a bi-," managed the first Panzer III, before there was a loud BANG and his body was torn in half.

The second Panzer III then transformed into his tank form and began to pepper the mysterious enemy with Armor Piercing. There was one problem. All the shells bounced.

"All right…" said the Panzer III, "then eat THIS!" He loaded APCR and began to pepper the enemy again. They all bounced as well. In panic, the Panzer III shot all his APCR and began shooting High Explosive, to no avail.

"Get away… GET AWAY!" he yelled. The enemy laughed.

Now the Panzer III was out of ammo. He tried to back away but his tracks were blown off by the enemy. The enemy laughed again and stuck his gun barrel right in the Panzer III's turret.

"Nice try mate," said the Russian, "But you should have just ran." He laughed again (god, he's annoying.) "Not that it would have helped."

The Russian fired, and the Panzer III's turret was blown off.

The Jagdpanzer IV was hiding in a bush this whole entire time. He was observing Fritz tear the S-51 to shreds with his machine gun. As he looked through the scope of his 75mm sniper rifle, he heard a rustling behind him. He turned around… to find a 122mm gun barrel pointed right at his face.

"SHI-!"

Fritz heard a massive explosion as the ammunition load of the S-51 exploded a few seconds after his engine was set on fire. Fritz smiled.

"That's a total of fifteen artillery kills," he said, rather satisfied. He heard another explosion and saw a 75mm sniper rifle flying through the air. Fritz gulped.

"They got the Jagdpanzer…" he said. "I need to find Jager."

Jager was busy driving around, his turret nosing around looking for targets. He knew his short, stubby 75mm L/24 gun was useless with armor piercing ammunition. He heard a total of four explosions. One was obviously the S-51 because he heard Fritz yell "GOT ANOTHER ONE!" over the radio. But what happened to the others? Jager heard a bush rustle behind him. He turned his turret around in time to see the Panzer II Luchs appear out of the bush.

"Thank GOD!" said the Luchs. "I was worried I was the only one left."

"Lies," said Jager. "You heard Fritz's yelling over the radio." The Luchs chuckled.

"Yeah, true," he said. "Artillery is almost the only thing we light tanks can kill. Well, other than other light tanks."

"Anyway," said Jager, "we should go and find the others. Fritz can fend for himself. He's too reckless to die to enemy fire."

"Um…" interjected the Luchs. "Didn't you just contradict yourself?"

"No… I don't think…"

The two soon arrived near the coast. By this time they joined by Fritz, who had cleaned up a whole artillery battery for the fun of it.

"You don't wipe out a whole enemy battery just for fun," said Jager.

"But…but… it's FUN!" complained Jager. Then the Luchs's sixth sense went off.

"I'VE BEEN SPOTTED!" he yelled before they heard a loud bang from the woods. The shot missed. And out of the woods appeared an IS-3, its BL-9 still smoking.

"So that's the new model," said Fritz. "I can't pen that thing!"

The Luchs fired a few shots from his 20mm auto-cannon. "My APCR is bouncing!" he yelled.

Jager gritted his teeth. He was screwed either way. They could all run and be shot from behind, the light tanks stay behind to cover Jager's retreat, get shot to bits and Jager being shot as well, or Jager could stay behind and the light tanks could speed back to the camp. He took a deep breath. He made his choice.

"You two," he said to the Luchs and Fritz. "Get the hell out of here. I'll cover you."

The two looked at Jager stunned.

"WHAT!?" said Fritz. "We can't just leave you behind!"

"Hey," said Jager. "Was there ever a time when I didn't come back? I took down a KV-2 single handedly, you know."

Fritz gritted his teeth, sighed, and said, "Fine. But if you don't come back in time, I'll have Karl (the SPG) steal you kill." He winked.

Jager smiled. "Go ahead." With that, the two light tanks transformed and rolled away.

"So…" said the IS-3. "You dare challenge me alone?"

"Like I said," replied Jager. "I killed a KV-2 by myself. I could at least survive this."

The IS-3 laughed. "Good luck with that." Then, without warning, he fired his BL-9 at Jager. Jager saw this coming, and dodged the shot, which landed harmlessly in the ocean. Then Jager transformed into his tank form and peppered High Explosive ammo into the IS-3.

"Oh, did a mosquito just bite me?" said the IS-3. He laughed as his BL-9 finished reloading. He then fired at Jager again. Jager dodged this shot as well, and this shot hit a nearby rock. The rock shattered and the fragments hit the IS-3's tough turret. But now, there was dust everywhere.

"Tsk," said the IS-3. "Where did you go…?" He was greeted by a High Explosive shell hitting his engine. He then took a look at his modules. The IS-3's engine and ammo rack was damaged. His loader was dead. The IS-3 smiled.

"Well, you're sure no grunt. That's for sure."

"Why thank you."

"Now, however, I know where you are!"

The IS-3 transformed into his humanoid form and let fly a kick. It landed right in the Panzer IV's stomach. Jager got back up again, but this bought enough time for the IS-3 to finish reloading. He let fly another shell from his BL-9 and it blew Jager's track's off (his leg is still intact.) The impact of the shell sent Jager flying back. Jager checked his modules. His tracks were gone, his turret ring was jammed (he wouldn't need it in human form) his ammo rack and engine was damaged, his fuel tank was on fire, and the only member of his "crew" left was his gunner. He tasted blood in his mouth. He checked his map. Fritz and the Luchs were safely back in camp. Good, he thought. His job was done. The IS-3 walked up to Jager, picked him up by the neck, and jammed his BL-9 into Jager's stomach.

"Fool," said the IS-3. "Did you really think you could kill me?"

"No," said Jager. "But I did my job." Then Jager asked, "Can I have at least a name?"

The IS-3 pondered this request, smiled, and said, "You may call me Viktor, though you will never have a chance to say it."

And the BL-9 went off.

* * *

Author's notes: Ouch. Being shot by a BL-9 at that range must REALLY hurt. Anyway, apologies to anyone I may have offended with Jager's background. His just needed to be as tragic as possible. It's also an important plot point, so stay with me.

On another note, anyone get the World of Tanks references? I thought it would be nice to add those. Also: Don't ask if there will be any TOG IIs or Mauses in this story. Just don't.

And with that, thank you for reading, and PANZER VOR!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Excellent!" said Kongou as the first combined fleet returned to port. "It was a good thing we brought you four along. Otherwise those submarines might have wrecked us."

"Thanks," said Akatsuki.

"Yeah…" said Inazuma.

"It was AWESOME!" said Ikazuchi.

Hibiki remained silent. Akatsuki looked a Hibiki with a worried face.

"… What?" asked Hibiki.

"Well," began Akatsuki. "It's just that you've been silent for the past few hours. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Hibiki. "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"Well get some rest, okay?" said Inazuma.

"I'll do that."

A few minutes later…

Hibiki emerged from her room as Akatsuki, Inazuma, and Ikazuchi ran by. They were carrying buckets of water.

"What's wrong?" asked Hibiki.

"I saw smoke rising from the hill over there!" said Inazuma.

"We're putting out the fire," said Ikazuchi.

Someone tapped on Hibiki's shoulder. Hibiki turned around. Standing next to her was Tenryuu.

"You go too," said Tenryuu. "You're worried about your sisters, right?"

Hibiki smiled. "Yeah," she said. "I'll do that."

By the time Hibiki arrived at the hill, the fire was already out. The forest was charred and burnt. The ground was rather barren. The place said death everywhere. Hibiki felt like she was going to vomit. Then she heard a scream. She ran towards the source and found Inazuma on the ground.

"What happened!?" she asked. Inazuma did not answer. She then raised her hand slowly and pointed at something on the ground. Now Hibiki DID vomit. Lying on the ground was a body. Blood was splattered everywhere. The features of the person's face were burnt and distorted. Hibiki leaned on a metal box to catch her breath, but flinched as the box burned her. Then she realized. That's not a box. It's the hull of a tank. Akatsuki and Ikazuchi also arrived on the scene. Ikazuchi screamed and Akatsuki covered her mouth to prevent herself from vomiting.

"We… We need to tell the others," said Akatsuki. "I don't like the look of this."

"Yeah, me neither," said Ikazuchi. "I'll go get Tenryuu."

"Shouldn't we inform the admiral about this?" asked Inazuma.

"He'll know soon enough," said Hibiki.

They hurried back to the base. They told the news to Tenryuu. When they finished their story, a crowd had gathered around them.

"That's… bad," said the Aircraft Carrier Akagi. "With something like that happening so close to home… I'm glad I can operate on land."

"We all can, Akagi," said Kongou. "It's just that those of us who have torpedoes can't use them."

"I don't believe it," said Soryu. "No one told ME that there's war going on on land."

"Me too," said I-401. "If there was, why would it be on our doorstep now?"

"You want proof?" asked Ikazuchi. "Follow me."

* * *

"He's late."

Fritz slammed the table next to his bed. Tears were streaming from his eyes. "That damn ASSHOLE! I TOLD him that he wouldn't make it! I TOLD him!"

Marie sat next to him. "There was nothing you could do," she said. "He made that decision by himself."

"I know! But… but… I could have… I…" Fritz collapsed onto his bed. "I'm powerless, aren't I? I can't do anything alone."

"Well," said Marie. "Next time, I'm coming with you."

Fritz suddenly bolted up. "NO!" he said. "I don't want to lose you too!" Then he realized that Marie was giggling.

"Wh… What?"

"Nothing," replied Marie. "I just thought that you actually WERE worried about me."

"Wha-!?" Fritz blushed. Marie smiled.

"It's fine," she said. "Besides, I don't think that Jager is dead. He's not the type to just die." Her face was suddenly glum again.

Fritz stared at Marie. She was worried for Jager as much as he was. He sat down on the bed again and looked up.

"He should be all right," he said.

"Are you sure?" asked Marie.

"Yep," said Fritz. Marie sighed and smiled.

* * *

"By god…" said Kongou as she scanned the battlefield. Smoke was rising everywhere.

"Well," said I-401. "This is worse than I… GAAAH!" She collapsed.

"What's wrong?" asked Soryu. I-401 was pointing to something on the ground. Soryu's eyes widened in fear. I-401 was pointing at the dead Panzer III, the one that got part of his body blown off.

Hibiki was walking around the perimeter of the area at the time. She was deep in thought. Many questions floated through here head like, "Is the Abyssal Fleet our only enemy?" or, "Why did they fight here? Why now?" However, here attention was drawn by something in the air. It was purple. It was being blown through the air by the wind. Hibiki jumped up to catch it. It was a handkerchief. It was purple with an ornate flower design on one corner. It felt soft to the touch. Soft and smooth. Hibiki thought about keeping it as her own, but something near the edge of the handkerchief caught her eye. Blood. Hibiki's heart beat faster. She looked in the direction the handkerchief came from. There was some smoke. Hibiki ran there with Akatsuki calling to her from behind, "Hibiki! Where are you going!?"

There. Hibiki came to a clearing near the shore. There were bits of blackened bent metal everywhere. Smoke was rising from a black can that looked like an oil barrel (fuel tank). Hibiki heard a moan from behind. She turned around. It was a boy. He looked to be fourteen or so. He was covered in mud, oil, and blood. He wore what looked like a German Infantryman's uniform. On top of that, he had bits of armor plating. On his right arm was a Kwk L/24 75mm gun. Hibiki walked over to the boy. She put her hand on his neck. She felt a pulse. Her heart beat faster. She called to the others, "Over here! There's a survivor over here!"

* * *

Author's notes: Well, finally we meet some of the ship girls. Our main focus will be the sixth destroyer squadron (Akatsuki, Inazuma, Ikazuchi, and Hibiki)

Also, who in the world could the survivor be!?... yeah I'm not fooling you am I. Also: More character backgrounds! Woooo!

Schmitt: A Jagdpanzer 38(t) Hetzer tank destroyer. He arrived in this world after stepping on a land mine on the way home from school. He has a cheerful personality and enjoys brightening up the mood when everyone is down. He is also one of the survivors of the fall of the Eastern Line aka the first events of Chapter 1. His favorite tank is the Maus.

Leon: A Panzer II Luchs who likes using the rather comically long 20mm flak gun. He arrived in this world after he helped attack the terrorists that hijacked Flight 93 on September 11, 2001. (sorry. he's really important.) He is part of Fritz's anti-artillery brigade and has a total of twelve artillery kills. He likes playing World of Tanks and enjoys watching Mech anime (particularly the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise). His favorite tank is the YMT-05 Hildolfr.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The airplane was falling. Below them it was full of smoke. Police and Firemen alike were running around trying to put out fires, rescuing people who were trapped. New York was in flames that day. On the plane, a mother hugged her child as the plane went down.

"Mom?" asked the boy. "What's happening?"

The mother hugged the boy even tighter. "It'll be all right," she said. "It'll be all right."

The boy did not understand. Why was their plane falling? Why was mom crying? What in the world is going on? The boy caught a glimpse of two tall buildings in front of the plane. Then it dawned on him.

_I'm going to die…_

* * *

Jager awoke with a start. He looked around. He seemed to be in a hospital of some sort. His uniform was on a hanger next to his bed. There was a massive hole in it where the 122mm shell of the BL-9 tore through. Jager tried to sit up, but he felt massive pain near his stomach. He collapsed back down again, breathing hard.

"Where am I," he thought. Just then a girl walked through the door. She wore a Japanese sailor uniform, a naval cap, and, most distinctively, white hair. She looked at Jager for a moment, gasped, and ran back down the hall.

"Huh," thought Jager. "What was that about?"

* * *

"Tenryuu!" called Hibiki as she ran down the hallway. "He's awake."

"Really?" asked Tenryuu. She looked at the crowd now gathered near her. "Shall we go meet him, then?"

"Yay!" said Ikazuchi. Then someone raised their hand.

"Yes, Hibiki?" asked Tenryuu.

"I think we should see him one by one at random intervals. Otherwise it would be awkward," stated Hibiki.

"Ahem," said a voice. Everyone turned around. There stood the Admiral. Everyone was suddenly at attention.

"I think I should visit the boy first," said the Admiral. "I need to know why exactly there was fighting over there."

* * *

The door opened again. Jager tensed for a moment, and when he found that the person walking in was a naval officer, Jager tensed even more.

"Good morning young man," said the officer. "I am Admiral Tanaka, commander of the combined fleet.

Now Jager tensed even more. Not only is this guy an officer, he's a freaking Admiral. Jager knew he was in trouble.

"Nice to meet you, sir," said Jager. "I'm…"

"…Corporal Jager, yes I read your ID," interrupted the Admiral as he pointed at Jager's uniform. "So, what brings your war close to our base, Corporal?"

Jager took a moment to process this question. The Combined fleet is a neutral organization. They prioritize in fighting off an existence known as the Abyssal Fleet that attacks shipping vessels and other ships. Most neutral organizations don't know much about the war that the major countries were in.

"Well…" Jager began. He told him about the loss at the Eastern Front, how his rag-tag unit came to investigate, and got ambushed. Jager gritted his teeth as he spoke about the last part. As he finished his story, the Admiral nodded.

"So, in order for your friends to get back safely, you stayed there and fought the Russian new model to buy some time?" asked the Admiral.

"Yes sir," replied Jager.

The Admiral seemed to notice something, sighed, and called out, "You girls heard that, right?"

Jager shifted his gaze to the door. When the Admiral opened it, a ship girl, the one with white hair, fell through the door, followed by more ships. The Admiral facepalmed himself.

"I should have seen that coming."

"I warned them," said one of the ships. She was in all black, wore an eye patch (cool, thought Jager), and had a sword by her side. She looked at Jager and smiled.

"I'm Tenryuu," she said. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Aircraft Carrier Akagi."

"I'm Soryu. I'm also an Aircraft Carrier"

"I'm Kongou. I'm a Battleship."

"I'm I-401, Aviation Submarine. Call me Shioi."

Then came the four destroyers.

"I'm Destroyer Akatsuki."

"I'm Inazuma."

"I'm Ikazuchi!"

"… I'm Hibiki."

Jager nodded as each ship introduced themselves. However, the last ship, Hibiki always seemed to catch his eye. Something about her was different compared to the others. Jager could see something like sorrow and worry in her eyes. "She must have gone through hell," he thought, before somehow turning away and looking out the window.

Hibiki also couldn't take her eyes off this boy. There was something about him. She could see many things in his eyes as he looked out the window. She saw feelings like, sorrow, worry, regret, even longing. Hibiki wondered how in the world could someone have all those feelings built within them and still smile. She was about to ask just that when the boy noticed she was staring at him. Hibiki blushed and immediately walked out the door.

"Wait here," said the Admiral. "I'll call your superiors and tell them that you're here."

"Thank you Admiral," said Jager. "I appreciate it."

* * *

-Back at the Wehrmacht camp

"Is that so?" asked Field Marshal Rommel through the phone. "Thank you. Yes, yes please do that. Thank you. Goodbye." Rommel was just about to put the phone down when he noticed something. He sighed. Someone was tapping his phone, and he knew just who it was. He picked up the phone again and said, "Don't worry. He's alive so stop spying on my phone calls."

"OW!" said Hans. He put down the earpiece he was using to listen to the general's calls. "He noticed."

"Well what did he say?" asked Fritz.

Hans smiled. "He said he was alive."

"Really!?" asked Fritz. "You were right, Marie! You were right!"

Marie flipped her hair. "I always am right." Then she looked at Fritz with a rather shy look.

"So, as a prize, can you do me a favor?" asked Marie.

"Sure," said Fritz. "What do you want?"

Marie winked. "Buy me dinner."

Fritz blushed. Hans was laughing hard. "I saw that coming!" Then he grabbed Fritz by the shoulder and said, "Looks like you got the date you wanted."

Fritz blushed more. "Wha- no! No it's not- I…"

Hans was still laughing and Marie was giggling, as well. Fritz just couldn't help but smile at what was happening before him. If only Jager was here…

* * *

It took Jager some time, but he finally was at least able to stand on his feet. The pain in his abdomen was subsiding, but it still hurt in both a physical and psychological way. He still had to walk on crutches, but he could get around the base under his own strength. The destroyer who introduced herself as Hibiki gave him a tour of the base soon after.

"And that is the main port," finished Hibiki. She pointed to the port in front of the base. She then turned around and asked, "Is there anywhere else you want to see?"

"Um…" began Jager. He thought for a moment, and then asked, "Is there a shooting range?"

"There is," Hibiki replied, "but I think you should wait until…"

"No," interrupted Jager, "I'll be fine."

Jager hobbled towards the storage room where his Panzer IV D equipment was stored, all repaired and ready to go. Hibiki followed close behind. As Jager put on his equipment, occasionally wincing in pain, Hibiki watched. She was curious about the boy about many things. One big thing she wanted to know was how he got here. Also, like everyone else at the base, she wanted to see him transform into his designated vehicle, something the ship girls couldn't do.

As the two walked over to the shooting range, they heard a loud bang. Kongou was doing shooting practice. When Jager and Hibiki walked over, Kongou turned around and smiled.

"Hi!" she said. "Doing some shooting?" The question came out in a slightly worried tone. Everyone at the base knew Jager was still injured, though it's been three days.

"Kind of," replied Jager. "But I need some exercise."

"Fair enough," said Kongou. Hibiki looked into the windows of the base. She sighed. All the ships indoors were staring out the window, staring at Jager as he was about to begin his "exercise." Hibiki felt a bit of jealousy boiling up, but took no notice of it. She too was wondering what this boy could do.

By this time, Jager had also noticed that the whole fleet was staring at him. He didn't really care. He checked his equipment. He took a deep breath. Targets were lined in front of him. Ok, he thought to himself, let's do this.

He began by letting fly five rounds of High Explosive from his 75mm gun. Each hit its mark. The targets then started shooting paintballs. He countered this by doing a few rolls and returning fire again. Then he remembered he had an audience. He smiled. He dived into the ground right as a hail of training ammo landed where he was. Dust covered the area where Jager was. Then, out of the dust cloud, Jager's Panzer IV appeared. He ran over a few targets before performing a drift, which hurt his tracks, and returning a volley of High Explosive shells and Machine gun fire. When he was done, there were multiple craters in the ground, many track marks, and crushed and burning targets. Jager transformed back into his human form and wiped the sweat off his head. At least he didn't lose his skill.

Hibiki stared in awe. She wondered how he was able to do all this. What stuck in her mind more was the fact that Jager could transform into his designated vehicle. He looked like a fresh recruit, excluding the big, gaping hole in his uniform. But Hibiki could see in his eyes experience. He had a veteran's eyes. Hibiki smiled. She wanted to know more about this boy.

* * *

Author's note: Well, that was probably the longest chapter i have ever written. 1,648 words... wow. Just, wow. Anyway, I think from now on I'll just add background information about random characters after each chapter. Tell me what you think guys! Thanks for reading and PANZER VOR!

Karl: One of the Karl heavy assault guns of the German army armed with a 600mm gun. He arrived in this world when he and his friends were shot when trying to stop a robbery. He feels rather protective about his Ammo carrier, Maya, but is not too open about about it. His favorite tank is the Strumtiger.

Maya: A converted Panzer IV that carries ammunition for Karl's 600mm gun. She arrived in this world after a terrorist organization gassed her neighborhood. She is a rather kind girl and is good friends with Jager's gang and Karl's "Raining High Explosive" platoon. Her favorite tank is the Karl series Self Propelled Siege Howitzer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Karl, the self-propelled siege howitzer, was strolling out in the open. He didn't care. This was German territory. The only foreigners here are here with peaceful intent or are invading the border. The Wehrmacht camp he lived in was rather far from the border, so it was rather safe. As he walked, however, a pair of hands grabbed his face from behind, blinding him.

"Who am I?" said the mysterious person.

"AAAGH!" said Karl, obviously surprised. "Maya! Get off me!"

"Aww…" said Maya, the Munitionspanzer IV. She began to take her hands off Karl's face. But Karl lost his balance. There was a loud clang and both Karl and Maya fell to the ground.

"Ow…" said Maya. "Karl, what did you do that for?"

"I didn't do anything!" Karl insisted. Maya was slightly annoyed. It's hard not to when a steel cannon barrel with a muzzle diameter of 600mm hits you in the forehead.

Karl, however, breathed a sigh of relief. Maya had her equipment on. In the field, the two would stay as far from the front line as Karl's range would allow in order to bombard enemies. This was for two reasons. 1: When Karl is in artillery mode, he is an extremely massive target, slow, and has a very, VERY long reload time. 2: His ammunition carrier, Maya, is technically a moving bomb and is only armed with an MG-42. It was his job to protect Maya from enemy fire. If she were to die (which he wouldn't allow) Karl would have no ammunition and the resulting explosion would be so big that the only thing that could beat it would be anything as destructive as an Atomic Bomb or more. Karl, however, seemed to have more personal reasons.

It was around this time that the pair heard laughter from a nearby bush. Leon, the Panzer II Luchs, and Peter, the Stug III were hiding there. Karl was slightly annoyed by this, but Maya decided to have fun. She loaded simulative munitions into her MG-42 and fired it in their direction.

"OW!" said Leon as a hail of rubber bullets hit him. "Maya! Why are you shooting us!?"

"I have no idea," said Maya, "but just be glad that it isn't Karl shooting at you. His dummy rounds can still kill people." Maya finished this sentence with a wink which sent a chill down Peter's spine.

Karl checked the time. "Maya, we should get going."

"Okay." Maya began to load armor piercing into her MG-42 and checked if all of the ammunition she was carrying was packed safely. Karl grabbed his "backpack" from the ground where it had fallen and slung it on his back. He then checked his "backpack," aka 600mm gun mortar 40, that the safety was on.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Peter. Karl looked at him.

"We're picking up Jager," replied Karl. "Leon, you know the Anti-Artillery Brigade is coming too, right?"

"Huh?" said Leon. Then it dawned on him. "Oh CRAP! Was that today!?"

"Yep," said Karl. "Hurry up and get your equipment. We're leaving in five minutes."

"Y-Yes sir!" said Leon, before rushing back to camp.

* * *

Ten days had already passed since Jager first arrived at the Combined Fleet base. Admiral Tanaka informed him that his friends were coming to pick him up in about a week. Jager sighed. He only had a week to settle things.

For the past few days, he was bombarded by requests to see him practice again by all the ship girls at the base. Some had even asked him out, to which he kindly said no. One day when he was sitting near the docks, some ships appeared in the horizon. He wondered who they were, but it soon became apparent that it was not ships from the combined fleet. These ships had flags and the Combined Fleet did not have flags. He pulled out his new L/48 75mm gun (he's a Panzer IV F now) and looked down its aiming scope. He recognized the flags as that of the German Kreigsmarine. The lead ship was a Bismarck class Battleship. He ran to where the Admiral was and informed him of the fleet.

The German ships that had arrived were Battleship Tirpitz, Battlecruiser Scharnhorst, Light Cruiser Leipzig, and the Submarine U-110. The four were greeted with friendly faces.

"Hi Tirpitz!" said Kongou with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hi," replied Tirpitz tiredly. She still had a smile on her face.

"So, um, how's your sister doing?" asked Kongou. The other German ships and Jager cringed slightly at the question. Tirpitz made a frown.

"She… She sank," said Tirpitz sadly. "The British got her. Again."

"Oh." The smile was gone from Kongou's face. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Tirpitz patted her shoulder. "It's ok," she said. "It's not like the dead come back and attack us like what happens to you guys."

Tirpitz then turned around to the others.

"All right fellas," she said, "let's take a quick bath, have some lunch, and head back home. 110," she said, pointing to the U-boat, "Can you give Corporal Jager there his new equipment?"

"Yes ma'am," said U-110. Jager looked up.

"New equipment?" asked Jager. "But I just upgraded into an Ausf. F…"

"The Ausf. F equipment is now officially outdated," explained U-110. "We have found that the Russians are mounting more powerful weapons to their already existing T-34 line and are spitting out a new mass-production heavy tank to replace their aging KV-1s. Also Russian tank destroyers are getting deadlier as well. On top of that, the British and Americans have tanks that can kill some of our most heavily armored tanks as well. That is why we need to upgrade all our Panzer IVs."

"Oh," said Jager. Then he asked, "Is this new mass-produced heavy tank a mass-produced version of the, um, IS-3 by any chance?"

U-110 shook her head. "No," she said. "They're IS-2s." Jager sighed in relief. As Jager left, U-110 added, "Your equipment has a surprise in it, though." Jager turned around to ask what she meant. She just winked at Jager and followed others.

The four left the next day. Jager was in his room. He still didn't open the box of equipment. He was bored, and a "surprise" was waiting in the box. Well, why the hell not, though Jager and he walked over to the box. He opened it. He took out a paper on top. It had what equipment was in the box written on it. He scanned the list. There were the usual stuff, tracks, skirt armor, SPACED skirt armor (that's new), a turret, spaced armor for the turret, suspension, a standard issue Walther P-38, and other stuff. However, one item caught his eye. A 105mm Howitzer. Jager was rather happy about this, but the list read that the default weapon was the same gun as he already had. This must have been the surprise. Jager put on this equipment and went outside to test it out.

Hibiki watched as Jager tested out his new equipment. The 105mm Howitzer was quite a sight. The splash damage from its High Explosive shell was enough to tear the tracks off a dummy tank three meters away from the blast. It may not sound like much, but trust me. That's quite a lot. He looked like he was having fun, but he could never hide the pain in his eyes. Hibiki wanted to know the reason behind the pain, but she simply couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't.

Ironically, Jager was having similar thoughts as well. He would go to her to ask her what was worrying her all the time, only to find her with everyone else. Jager kind of gave up at this point. Right now, however, he was able to push away those thoughts because he was having a blast (pun intended) with his Howitzer.

The next day, an extremely random question formed in his mind.

"Admiral," he asked, "Who was the person who found me, you know, when I was dying?"

"Hmm…" said the Admiral. "That would be Hibiki." He looked at Jager with curious eyes. "You didn't thank her, have you?"

"No sir," said Jager. "I… I just didn't know."

Then another question. "Sir, did Hibiki experience any kind of… trauma during her service career by any chance?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I… I just wanted to tell her that she didn't have to carry the pain all by herself… whatever the pain is."

The Admiral smiled. "You like her, don't you?"

Jager blushed. "Wha- No no! It's not like that! It's just that…"

The Admiral laughed. "Why don't you ask her yourself? Start the conversation by thanking her for finding you and go from there."

"Um… okay. Thank you Admiral," said Jager. Jager smiled slightly as he walked out the room. He then decided to go outside for some fresh air. As he did so, however, he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," said Jager. "I wasn't…" He stopped. It was Hibiki. Of all the people he could bump into, it was Hibiki. The two blushed, got up, and went their own ways. But as he walked away, one thought was in Jager's mind. "Damn it."

* * *

-Meanwhile,

"General Montgomery!" said Tommy, the Comet Cruiser Tank.

"Hmm? What is it?" asked General Montgomery. He was busy sipping his tea (oh Britain and tea…) and looking at the tactical map.

"We have detected suspicious troop movements out east, sir," said Tommy. "A column of German armor is heading east towards neutral territory. Also, a Russian Armored Division seems to be heading in the same direction as well." He waited for a little bit before asking, "Your orders, sir?"

"Send a tank company in that direction. You'll be leading it," said Monty.

"Yes sir," said Tommy. "But who do we shoot at?"

"The Russians," said Monty. "The Germans are only going there to pick up one of their comrades that went MIA. I'm more afraid about the Russians."

"So we are not to fire on the damn Nazis, sir?" asked Tommy with a slight edge in his voice.

"No," said Monty. "Because the Germans heading there are not Nazis. Ever since the German eastern line fell, Hitler began to lose power over his military. I won't be surprised if there is a revolt soon."

As Tommy walked out the tent, Monty said under his breath, "I'm counting on you, Red Comet." Pun intended.

* * *

-Meanwhile…

Jager found Hibiki sitting at the dock staring into the sea with the same, worried eyes. Jager took a deep breath.

"Hey," said Jager. Hibiki jumped a little in surprise but calmed down when she saw who it was.

"Hey," said Hibiki now slightly more cheerful. "What do you want?"

"Well," began Jager, "I just remembered that I didn't thank you yet for… um… saving my life that day." Jager thought that maybe he should explain a little more, but Hibiki got what he was saying.

"It was nothing," she said. "I think anyone would do that when they see a boy lying on the ground with a big open wound and blood everywhere." Jager chuckled slightly at that. Then there was silence between the two. This went on for a few seconds before they broke the silence.

"Hey," the two said at the same time. Jager laughed.

"Ladies first," he said.

"No, go ahead," said Hibiki. "You started it."

"Fine." Jager took a deep breath. "Ever since I met you, I couldn't help but see that you are worried. I kind of wanted know what exactly but… I didn't exactly know what you would say so…"

Hibiki's grin vanished replaced with a look of sadness. "…Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"Because…" Jager said, "Because, whatever it is, you can't just carry the pain by yourself. It'll break you. If you keep it in too long it will drive you insane." He looked up into the sky. "…Like me…"

Hibiki blinked at the last two years.

"Wh- What do you mean?" asked Hibiki. Jager looked at her.

"It's… it's nothing," he said. Hibiki looked at Jager as he stared into the sky once again. There it was. The longing in his eyes were still there. She took a breath and said, "Fine. I'll tell you if you tell me how you got here."

"You go first," said Jager with a smile, a fake smile that was trying to hide his true thoughts.

"Okay then," she said, "Here goes…"

_During World War II, Hibiki had witnessed the death of all her sister ships, Akatsuki, Inazuma, and Ikazuchi. She was scheduled to take part in the Kamikaze attack on American forces in Okinawa alongside the IJN Yamato. However, she was unable to be in action because of repairs and, consequently, survived the war. On April 5, 1947, Hibiki was turned over to the Soviet Union at Nahodka as a prize of war, and placed in service with the Soviet Navy under the name Verniy (Russian: Верный) after being rearmed with Soviet-made weapons (6 x 130-mm, 7 x 25-mm, 4–6 x 12,7mm guns, 6 x 533-mm TT). She was placed in service with the Soviet Pacific Fleet based at Vladivostok from July 7, 1947. She was retired from service on February 20, 1953 and subsequently scrapped. When she arrived in this world, she was able to be with her sister ships again, but her trauma of losing all her sisters made her worry all the time that it may happen again._

After hearing the story, Jager was silent. Tears were starting to stream down Hibiki's eyes. So, thought Jager, she has survivor's guilt. That makes sense.

"Hey," said Jager. "At least right here, right now, they're here for you."

"I know," said Hibiki, "I know, but… I'm scared that… it… might happen again…"

Jager looked up into the sky again. The next thing he said shocked Hibiki. "Constant worry about losing your family… That's a worry I want to have."

"Why!?" asked Hibiki. "How can you WANT such a worry!?"

"Because…" Jager's face darkened. "Because it means you actually have a family to worry about." That stopped Hibiki. Jager couldn't stop himself, so he then began to talk about how exactly he came here. "It was on September 11th, 2001," he began. "I was accompanying my mother on her business trip. I don't remember where it was to, but for some reason I was excited. I guess I was excited because it was my first time on a plane.

We sat waiting in the airport when they called our flight. I bounded up and down in excitement. My mother guided me to the gate entrance. We got on and took off. Nothing was really wrong at that point. I was busy watching a movie and I remember slowly falling asleep. When I woke up, there was yelling. These… people with box openers were threatening us. I heard something along the lines of how they killed the pilots of the plane. My mom was holding me tight. I had no idea what was going on. I asked my mom who these people were, but she didn't answer me. I looked out the window and I saw we were headed towards New York City. I didn't get it. We were over Manhattan Island when the plane pulled into a dive." Jager continued as the scene replayed itself in Jager's head.

The airplane was falling. Below them it was full of smoke. Police and Firemen alike were running around trying to put out fires, rescuing people who were trapped. New York was in flames that day. On the plane, a mother hugged her child as the plane went down.

"Mom?" asked Jager. "What's happening?"

The mother hugged Jager even tighter. "It'll be all right," she said. "It'll be all right."

He did not understand. Why was their plane falling? Why was mom crying? What in the world is going on? The boy caught a glimpse of two tall buildings in front of the plane. Then it dawned on him.

_I'm going to die…_

Jager shuddered. Just remembering that while awake gave him nightmares.

"I-I'm sorry," said Hibiki. "I didn't know…" she paused. She put her hand in front of Jager's face. "Hey," she said. "Are you okay? Hello?"

Jager didn't respond. His face was frozen in an extremely scared expression. His eyes were wide. His breathing got faster. His shuddering got worse. Hibiki stared wide eyed. The boy was reliving his last moments. Hibiki tried to bring him back, but all her efforts were to no avail. Finally, she tried something she would only do to him.

She kissed him.

Jager snapped back into reality, blushing. He turned to Hibiki, surprised at what just happened. "Did… did you just…"

"So?" Hibiki cut him off, blushing slightly. "Feel any better?"

"Um… Yeah. Thanks," said Jager. Still surprised at what happened. Hibiki yawned.

"Well, I need to pack," said Jager, looking at the time. "I'll see you…" He felt something on his shoulder. When he turned around, he found Hibiki's head on his shoulder, fast asleep. Jager thought about removing her head from his shoulder, but he just let it be. He began to stare into the sky again. Then he looked back at Hibiki. He lifted his hand to stroke her smooth white hair.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "Your sisters won't die. Neither will you. I won't let it happen." He let her head lay on his shoulder as he looked into the sky again, this time with a smile on his face. He had a new and better reason to live for. The two stayed like this for a while… until Jager heard the last thing he wanted to hear, gunfire.

Hibiki was awoken by the gunfire as well. She bolted up, only to find herself alone. She looked around, praying that Jager didn't just leave her. She sighed in relief as she saw Jager standing near her. He was loading his 105mm Howitzer. He turned to Hibiki and said, "Hibiki, can you inform the Admiral what is happening? I'll radio in what's going on."

"O-okay." Hibiki ran off, only looking back to find Jager running in the direction of the gunfire. She held her hands close to her heart and prayed he'll be all right.

* * *

-Meanwhile…

"HOLY SHI- *static*" yelled a Panzer II as he was torn apart by fire from an enemy T-34-85. Peter was busy sniping enemy tanks, only to find his shells bouncing. He cursed and loaded APCR. Leon was driving around the battlefield, shooting at enemy tanks to keep them from running. Fritz was doing the same thing. Marie was sending shell after shell into a nearby KV-1 to no avail. Hans was searching for enemy artillery. Karl and Maya were shelling a spot in the forest full of tank destroyers. It was chaos. Suddenly, the KV-1 shoved his 85mm gun into Marie's stomach and fired. Fritz saw this in horror. He drove straight at the KV-1, who was about to finish Marie off.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled before jumping on the KV-1, pulling out a Panzerfaust, and shooting the KV-1 with it. He jumped off and was rewarded with a pretty explosion. He hurried towards Marie. He was almost there when Marie screamed, "Fritz! Look out!" She was pointing behind him. Fritz turned around to find himself face to face with an SU-85. Fritz's eyes widened. He winced as he was about to get blown apart. He shut his eyes. He heard a bang. This is the end, he thought. But the pain never came. He slowly opened his eyes. In front of him was a burning wreckage of a SU-85. He looked around to see who just saved him. On top of a nearby hill, there was a tank. It's 105mm Howitzer smoking after firing the shot. It was a Panzer IV H.

* * *

Author's notes: THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Anyway we have finally come to the point in the story where some more awesome stuff happens. We also just met Tommy, General Montgomery, and the British. I also added a pun/reference in there.

Also, there is this recent problem that I've been having...

Maya: Go on, say it.

Karl: No, you say it. It might work more if a girl tells them to do it. (shhhhhh)

Maya: Okay then. Hi. I'm Maya the Munitionspanzer IV. If you are reading any of Karl's stories, please drop a question, comment, review, or suggestion in the review box below, or PM him if you have any requests. He seems to be running out of ideas.

Karl: Wait a minute, did you hack into my computer again?

Maya: ... Maybe... *winks*

Karl: *turns on anti-virus* *error message pops up* oh COME ON!

But still, drop a question, comment, review, or suggestion in the review box or just PM me. Thank you for your support. Good bye and PANZER VOR!

* * *

Tommy: A Cruiser Mk. VIII Comet serving under the British flag. He arrived in this world when his house caught on fire. He is a caring boy with a lot of enthusiasm. His Comet is painted red and is customized so that it has three times the performance of the original. This is why he is called the Red Comet, though he is also called that for other reasons... His favorite tank is the TOG II*. (I mean, really. Who doesn't?)


	7. Notice

Hey guys! Random notification. The title of the story has been changed to Kantai Collection: The Land Warfare Boys. Why? Because the previous title sounded a little weird.

Also, did anyone else watch the anime PV for Kancolle? If not, go watch it. Now. NOW!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The world is bigger than the single battlefield. Therefore, we will switch our attention to a certain military base at a certain location. In one of the bigger tents at the base, there sat a rather old looking man. He wore an American uniform and his helmet had four stars on it. This person should be recognized by anyone who studies World War II history. Just then, a T1 Cunningham walked in.

"General Patton sir," said Tony, the T1 Cunningham, "I have a telegram from the British sir."

"Read it," ordered Patton. Tony took a sheet of paper out of his bag, unfolded it, and proceeded to read.

"To: General George S. Patton, U.S. 3rd Army.

From: Field Marshal Bernard Montgomery, British 8th Army.

There is some suspicious activity going on near neutral territory in the east. I sent a platoon of my tanks to investigate, but my flank is open. Two columns of Russian and a column of German armor are to be intercepted. Requesting reinforcements."

"That's all," said Tony. "Your orders sir?" Patton just sighed.

"Monty is going at it again," he said to himself. Then he looked up.

"Tell Monty that he'll get his reinforcements," he said. Tony saluted, and then left.

Meanwhile, back at the battlefield, Jager was having a blast with his 105mm Derp howitzer (I don't know the official designation so I'll just call it that) because he was able to one shot targets that he wasn't able to before. His new spaced armor managed to stop a lot of shells from penetrating his armor. He had already destroyed two SU-85s, three SU-85Bs, a few T-34-85s, a lot of SU-76s. Suddenly a wild KV-2 appeared. Jager fired Armor Piercing ammo, but it bounced. He then reloaded.

"Eat HEAT (High Explosive Anti-Tank) rounds Russki!" he yelled before firing his (premium) round into the KV-2. Its ammo rack exploded. Then it began to rain HE ammo. The Russian artillery were firing on him. Karl sent another round into their position. But, alas, there is only little that a 600mm HE shell can do. ("Killing five tanks, ammo racking two of them, and tracking and heavily damaging ten more? Yeah, that's little," said Karl.") Jager then called in his "secret weapons."

"Hey Hibiki," he said, "A little help here?" He then gave Hibiki the coordinates of the enemy artillery. The next moment there was a massive barrage from the sea and almost everything hiding in the forest just… died.

"…What just happened…?" was all Fritz could manage before he blacked out.

There were still a few Russian tanks around the area. There were bodies everywhere. Happily, though, a column of M4 Shermans and British tanks arrived to clear the area. Sasha, a T-26, was on the run. The only reason the allies went after her was because she was a T-26. Here lies the problem. Sasha is Finnish, not Russian. Suddenly, she slipped on a rock. She began rolling downhill and hit a tree. Her vision began to get blurry. No, she thought, I need to get up. I need…

Leon was lost. It was that simple. When the Russian ambush began, he got lost while looking for enemy artillery. He continued walking through the forest when, all of a sudden, he heard a scream, a rustle, and a thud. He hurried over to the sound to find a T-26, a Finnish T-26.

"A… girl…?" Leon thought out loud.

It took a while for Fritz, once he woke up, to process the sheer number of girls there were at the base. Of course, it was a naval base, so there should be a lot of girls. Quite a few of the Panzers were wounded which meant that they would be staying for quite a while. British and American forces were there as well. Usually this would lead to a lot of tension. But, as luck would have it, no side was in the mood to fight each other. A few days passed (feel free to write your own shorts involving this time skip). Marie, who seemed to have been heavily injured when she was shot, recovered rather quickly. She could already walk. This meant that she could go with the rest of the gang to see a jazz concert the Americans were doing.

It was a rather fine concert, a nice break from the constant conflict that often plagued the men and women here. Everyone enjoyed it. Jazz has this laid back town that just makes everyone relax. It's just awesome. There's no other way to describe it.

The songs that the Americans played were the following:

_Night in Tunisia_

_Moanin'_

_Fly Me to the Moon_

_New York New York_

As the Americans finished playing _New York New York, _everyone applauded. Jager looked over at Hibiki. She had a wide grin on her face and was applauding enthusiastically. Jager smiled. That's the look I want to see, he thought. He then noticed a commotion in front of him. He looked over in curiosity.

"No!" said Karl, blushing ever so slightly.

"Oh come on," said Maya, "Just one song."

"I said no."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"…fine." Karl gave in. He walked over to the stage and began to talk to one of the performers. The conversation went on and the crowd looked around at each other in slight confusion. The members of Karl's platoon, however, merely smiled. Some were fiddling around with their fingers, as if they were waiting for something. When Karl finally turned around, he waved his platoon over.

Soon, the Raining HE Platoon was walking onto the stage. Two Alto Saxophones, one Tenor Saxophone, one Bari Saxophone, one Trombone, two trumpets, a drummer, a base, and a pianist. Something hilarious was about to happen. That was for sure.

"1, 2, 1! 2! 3! 4!"

It took four minutes and seven seconds for them to play the song _Blue Moon. _That concluded the concert. Everyone then left.

"Wow," said Hibiki. "That was the most fun I've had in my life!"

"Really?" asked Jager. "Glad you liked it."

"Thanks." Then there was an awkward silence, which was filled in slightly by Maya.

"But that solo though," she said. "You actually quoted _Heart and Soul _in the middle of it. That was brilliant!"

"Why thank you," replied Karl. "But don't ever, EVER, make me do it again."

"Okay."

Meanwhile, in a small makeshift shelter in the woods…

By the time Sasha woke up, it was already night. She looked around. She still had her equipment on and was leaning against the wall. There was a jacket covering her body. The jacket wasn't hers. She looked around franticly and found a figure lying down near the wall. She made a move for her 47mm gun, but stopped. The figure was a boy, more specifically, a Pz. II Luchs. Her sudden move, however, woke poor Leon awake. He immediately put his hands up.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Sasha lowered her weapon. Just then, a sharp pain went through her head. She involuntarily touched her head. She felt a bandage.

"Did…" she began. "Did you do this?"

"The injury or…" started Leon. Sasha cut him off.

"I mean the bandage," said Sasha. Leon hesitated. Then, slowly, he nodded.

* * *

Karl: FINALLY! I got my computer fixed! \^0^/

Maya: It's still not safe, you know. *evil laugh (somehow)*

Maya: Remember, drop us a comment, review, question, or suggestion in the review box below, or jus PM us. It's your choice.

Karl: Now that I think about it... should I upload that concert (sound only) onto YouTube? My channel might get some more subscribers than just four.

Maya: I want you to do it... but I'm worried. Get approval and a vote going with your readers.

Karl: Please tell me if you want the concert on YouTube. Depending on what the rest of us (and you) say, you might actually get to hear it. ;)

Maya: We'll be waiting for your response. Danke!


End file.
